


Treasures In Heaven

by with_wit_and_perfect_timing



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Sarah Rogers, BAMF Sarah Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_wit_and_perfect_timing/pseuds/with_wit_and_perfect_timing
Summary: Bucky decides it would be a good idea if Steve and his mother joined the Barnes family for Christmas dinner. Things don't quite go as planned.





	

_Brooklyn, New York, December 20 th, 1936_

“Hey Steve, I gotta ask you somethin’,” Bucky said.

            They were sitting in the public library; textbooks spilled everywhere, surrounding them like an army. Steve somehow convinced Bucky to get a head-start on the homework their English teacher Mr. Findley had assigned over the Christmas break – which Bucky thought was absolutely treacherous.

            In protest to this heinous act, Bucky allowed himself to be dragged to the library, but made a show of doing absolutely no work, and complaining the entire time, asking ridiculous questions about the reading and finding the most uncomfortable/comfortable positions to rest in. Steve, to Bucky’s dismay, didn’t crack, but continued to study and answer Bucky’s purposefully moronic inquiries with patience. Bucky didn’t know how Steve could be so level-headed with him, especially when he was being stubborn like that.

            Steve exhaled in a satisfied manner and quickly jotting down his last sentence. He closed his notebook and delicately placed his worn out pencil on top. “Go ahead,” he said.

            Bucky leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table where his books were. “How’s about you and your ma join me and my family for Christmas dinner?” he asked casually.

            Steve tried not to show it, but Bucky could see the look of relief spread on his face when he realized this was an actual logical question. Then a look of concern replaced it. “Ah, Buck, I dunno if that’s a good idea…”

            Bucky sat up straighter, “Why not?”

            The blonde boy shrugged, “Well, your family is a lot…better off than my mom and I are.”

            Bucky squinted his eyes, wracking his brain to figure out what his friend was talking about. Eventually he gave up. “Whaddaya mean by that?”

            Steve became timid all of a sudden, almost shrinking in size in his seat, avoiding eye contact. He was embarrassed. “Well, ya know – it’s just…ehm, you guys just have more – ya know – _stuff.”_

            Bucky cocked an eyebrow, “You mean we live comfortably?”

            Steve glanced at him. “I mean, I guess.”

            Bucky chuckled sympathetically, shaking his head. “Steve, we’re not rich, you know that.”

            Steve turned a deep red. “I do, but you know…me and my mom…we live pay check to pay check, right? I don’t want my mom feeling poor.”

            Bucky studied his friend’s face, wondering where this was coming from. “Steve, I’m not asking ‘cause I feel bad for you guys. I’m askin’ ‘cause I want your family to spend Christmas with my family.”

            Steve smiled gently and shrugged again. “I mean, you can hardly call me and Ma a family.”

            “Shut up, you’re a family just fine. So, you’ll ask her? My parents are already up for it.”

            Steve chewed his lip nervously, thinking hard. After a moment of painful anticipation, he turned to Bucky and nodded, “Yeah, alright, I’ll ask.”

            Bucky grinned, “Atta boy, Stevie.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

           

            Butterflies rattled in Steve’s stomach as he walked through the front door of his apartment. The grandfather clock read 6:46, its beautiful golden pendulum swinging gracefully. That grandfather clock, brought directly from Poland where his mother and father lived before they moved to America, was the most valuable thing in the Rogers household.

             Steve stomped the snow off of his boots and hung his coat on the wall.

            “Mama, I’m home!” he called, locking the door behind him.

            The house seemed incredibly still, like a soul had not stirred in there for quite some time. The fireplace was lit and crackled welcomingly, and Steve felt the warmth of the house seep into his clothes and soothe his goose bumps and shivers.

            With the silence that followed his homecoming announcement, he assumed his mother was working overtime at the hospital again. Steve wandered into the den, setting his book bag on the ground. The den could’ve been frozen in amber, everything was so still and peaceful.

            “How was the library?” said a sudden voice from behind him.

            Steve’s frail heart missed a beat, and he whirled around to see his mother, looking youthful, but tired.

            “Mama!” Steve exclaimed, attempting to catch his breath. “God, I didn’t think you were home.”

            His mother chuckled. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was reading in my room. How was the library?”

            Steve was instantly reminded of his worries and cleared his throat. “Oh right, I wanted to ask you about something.”

            His mother furrowed her brows. “Is everything alright?”

            “Yeah, everything’s fine. Come sit down.”

            Mrs. Rogers, looking terribly worried, lowered herself on their sofa. Steve sat next to her, trying his best not to look grave.

            “Bucky wants to know if we would like to spend Christmas dinner with his family at their house.”

            He watched his mother as she exhaled with relief. “Stop looking so serious, Steven, you look as though there has been a death in the family!”

            Steve relaxed his shoulders, which had been uncomfortably tense. “What do you think?”

            His mother stuck out her bottom lip playfully and shrugged. “I can’t think of a better way to spend Christmas. It’ll be fun.”

            Steve’s heart clenched, stupidly wishing she hadn’t agreed. “You don’t mind?”

            “Why would I? It’s a very kind invitation.”

            Steve nodded and forced a grin, “Alright, Mama, I’ll tell Bucky.”

              
                                                    <><><><><><><><><><><>

 

            Bucky, of course, was ecstatic when Steve delivered the news the next day. He wouldn’t stop talking about it, going on and on about the menu for the night and how he was going to make sure his siblings were on their best behavior.

            So the plans were made. Steve and his mother were going over to the Barnes household at 6pm for a feast “fit for kings” as Bucky described it. Steve wanted to be excited, really, he did. But the idea always left a sour taste in his mouth. It didn’t set right in his stomach, and he wish he knew why. Nonetheless, he put on a happy face for Mama, who was thrilled.

            “Does my outfit look alright? I want to make sure it’s perfect for dinner.”

            Steve looked up from the sofa, where he was reading a book. “Mama, you look fine.”

            His mother turned in his blue satin dress and sighed. “Are you sure? It might be a little drabby and I don’t want-”  

            Steve got to his feet and took hold of his mother’s hands. “You look beautiful, Mama,” he assured.

            His mother clicked her tongue affectionately. “Kocham cie.”

            Steve nodded, “Kocham cie, Mama.”

            Mrs. Rogers glanced at her watch and grinned. “Before we go,” she said with a glint in her eye. “Gifts.”

            Steve sat closer to their humble Christmas tree and bent to pick up his gift. A box the size of a bread box, but weighed much more. It was wrapped in shiny red and gold paper.

            “It’s beautiful,” Steve said under his breath, marveling at the handywork.

            “Well, open it!” His mother persisted.

            It was various things. First there was a pad of paper, a sketchbook, perfect for drawing and painting alike. Then under that, there were pencils, two lead, and ten colored; they were the kind you could blend really well to make it look like there were more colors than there were actually. And then lastly, a sleek wooden case, the size of a slate. Steve took a deep breath, and lifted the lid.

            The breath became stuck in his throats. Three rows of ten, of acrylic paints. Enough to last him a long while. He thought back to his pathetic collection of paints he had kept in a box under his bed, full of nearly empty and dried paints he had snagged from the school classroom. How did Mama know?

            Steve was at a loss for words. He could only stare at the trio of the best gifts he had ever gotten.

            “Do you like them?” His mother asked worriedly, kneading her hands on her lap. “I wanted to get more colors for the pencils, but the only other pack was twice as expensive and I couldn’t quite afford-”

            “ _Mama,”_ Steve insisted, finally taking his eyes off of the items. “They’re perfect. Thank you… _so_ much.”

            Then it was her turn.

            She picked up her tiny box that Steve unfortunately couldn’t afford to wrap fancily like she did. It was a small brown box roughly the size of a toddler’s fist.

            Opening it slowly, his mother gave a weak gasp.

            “Stevie!” she whispered urgently, holding the ring in the palm of her hand. “You…you fixed it.”

            Her wedding ring had been broken for ten years, confined in a small box she keeps on her bed stand. Steve’s father, when he was alive, didn’t have a chance to fix it before he died.

            “I snagged it while you were at work a few weeks ago.” Steve boasted.

            Tears welled up in his mother’s eyes. “Oh goodness…”

            “And look a bit closer…” Steve prompted, raising his eyebrows in excitement.

            Examining it a bit closer, when she realized what she was holding, his mother let the flood gates opened. “How’d you do that?” She blubbered.

            “I gave the man at the jewelry shop both rings, you and Papa’s, and he melded them together. So now you have Papa, wherever you are.”

            “Steven Grant Rogers,” Mama sobbed, “You are too good for this world.”

 

           

            The two peas in a pod stood in front of the Barnes home. It was a modest neighborhood, not too wealthy, but not Steve’s part of town either. The house was two stories, a brick house, but nice bricks, not the dingy bricks that Brooklyn was known for harboring. Steve looked up at the height of the house, suddenly feeling incredibly small – and incredibly anxious. He looked at his mother, who looked quite pleased, observing the welcome mat they stood on.

            It was below zero outside, and Steve had to wear his thickest coat to avoid hypothermia. Despite the freezing weather, it looked beautiful, the pure glistening snow, gently covering everything still in a blanket, the breaths that the two of them exhaled, creating puffs of frost, it almost looked like magic. The breaths swirled in the air, floating up like free spirits, get caught in the snowflakes drifting down.

            If anything looked more beautiful in the outdoors, it was his mother. Her skin, already pale, like porcelain, turned nearly the color of the snow. Her cheeks and nose became rosy, and the snowflakes got caught in her eyelashes, and looked like constellations. She jittered from the cold, and from the excitement bubbling up in her chest. On the stoop of the Barnes house, she bounced up and down, anticipating Steve’s next actions.    

            Steve rapped on the door three times solidly. From inside, they could hear a multitude of voices in response.

            “They’re here!” said a young girl’s voice.

             “Becca, get the door!”

            “Why can’t James do it?”

            “Because _James_ is setting the table!”

            “Well, why can’t Charlie do it?”

            “Oh, God forbid you use your bones for something useful, Rebecca!” said the most familiar voice.

            The door swung open and there stood Bucky, look exasperated and dapper as ever. His expression changed from exhaustion to glee as he set eyes on the two of them, and flashed them a smile. Suddenly, Steve looked silly in his old clothes.

            “Ah, my two favorite people,” Bucky greeted.

            “Hey Buck,” Steve said.

            “Happy holidays!” his mother said excitedly.

            “Well, c’mon, if you stand out there any longer, you’ll freeze to death,” Bucky complained, and opened the door wider.

            Steve exhaled deeply, waited for his mother to enter, and stepped inside the house. It was – unfortunately – just as brilliant as he had imagined it would look during the holidays.

            The living room was decorated – ceiling to floor – with the Barnes Christmas spirit. The fireplace held each of the children’s stockings, and a grand Christmas tree held a humble pile of gifts, not yet opened. Bows and lights lined the walls, and a seasonal rug covered the center of the room.

            “Oh, James, your house looks lovely,” Steve’s mother said, looking around pleasantly.

            “Hey thanks, Mrs. Rogers. My parents are in the kitchen, finishing up the food. This way…” He guided her to the direction of the kitchen. She nodded and walked through the doorway. Steve began to follow her, but Bucky pulled him aside.

            “What’s up?” Bucky asked quietly but concerned.

            A feeling of dread settled in Steve’s stomach. He tried his best not to loo suspicious. He mustered up a smile. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

            He knew it would never work. Buck was too good for that. But to his surprise, Bucky let go of his arm, his expression still firm and worried, but Steve could tell he didn’t want to push him, especially with people around.

            “Alright, c’mon then.”

             The kitchen was filled with the most delicious smells Steve had ever experienced. The beautiful savory smells of the golden honey glazed ham wrapped Steve’s senses in a warm embrace, and greeted him with even more smells: buttery corn, creamy mashed potatoes, sizzling Italian sausage, apple cider, and a peach cobbler for dessert. Mrs. Barnes was wearing a floral dress, and her hair was pinned up nicely like Mrs. Rogers had hers. Mr. Barnes, the spitting image of his eldest son, was wearing his Sunday best with an apron on top, tied around his chest and waist. He turned towards the two boys as they entered the kitchen.

            “Boys!” he greeted excitedly, grinning and flipping his towel onto his shoulder. “Why don’t you give your mother some help setting the table while I get everything out of the oven?”

            “Jacob, Steve is our guest, don’t put him to work!” Mrs. Barnes called from the dining room.

            “It’s okay, Mrs. Barnes, I like to help,” Steve said with a smile.

            The table was completed in a rush, for pure excitement for the meal yet to come was buzzing. The dining room was set with the finest china and cutlery, and there was a placemat and cloth napkin at every seat. A centerpiece made of flowers, evergreen, and candles pulled all the décor into a nice bow.

            The two families sat in their spots. Bucky and Steve sat next to each other – naturally – and Mrs. Rogers by Mrs. Barnes. The three younger children all sat together, practically bursting at the seams with anticipation.

            “Oh, Sarah, I don’t think you’ve met my little ones,” Mrs. Barnes said.

            “Oh no, I don’t,” Mrs. Rogers smiled. “I just remember when James was the little one.”

            Bucky leaned towards Steve and whispered, “Would it kill them to call me Bucky just for once.”

            Steve suppressed a smile.

            “Well, Rebecca is eleven,” Mrs. Barnes said, and tapped Rebecca on the head, a pretty brunette, like her older brother. “And Charles and Elliot are six and a half.” She gestured to the pair of freckled dirty blondes.

            “You all look so much alike, it’s adorable,” Mrs. Rogers cooed.

            “They all take after me,” Bucky quipped.

            The first portion of the meal went swimmingly.

            “So Sarah, I wanted to ask you about your accent,” Mr. Barnes began, dabbing the corner of his mouth with his napkin. “Your heritage, are you from Finland?”

            “Poland, actually, my husband and I came to America when Steve was five years old,” Mrs. Rogers said, fiddling with her wedding band.

            “Ah! So Polish is your native tongue?”

            “Tak jest,” She confirmed with a bow of her head.

            “Splendid! Then what did you think of my rendition of _kotlet schabowy_?”

               Mrs. Rogers grinned, “Oh, it was just superb. Richard would’ve been proud. He made this every year for Boże Narodzenie.” 

            “Glad to know I do it justice, eh?” Mr. Barnes said sympathetically, smiling gently.

            “This is going well,” Bucky whispered under his breath.

            Forks and knives clinked daintily as the two families ate and conversed heartily. The glorious ham settled Steve’s anxious stomach to an extent, but he still worried the night would turn sour.

            With dinner finished, but the table talk still giddy and light, Mr. Barnes brought out his peach cobbler, still bubbling, along with a tub of French vanilla ice cream. Mrs. Barnes clapped her hand excitedly as he set it at the table.

            Steve didn’t know how Mr. Barnes somehow managed to capture the soul of a baby angel in his dessert, but the first bite into his cobbler made Steve’s eyes tear up.

            “Dad,” Bucky said, taking another huge bite. “You really outdid yourself.”

            “Why thank you, James!” Mr. Barnes puffed out his chest proudly. “I used Gloria Stanford’s recipe.”

            Steve’s mother opened her eyes wide. “Gloria, from Stanford’s Bakery?”

            Mr. Barnes smiled, “Yes, we’re regular customers at that shop.”

            The rest of dessert went on fine, but Steve was the only one to see the light dim from his mother’s eyes. And he knew why.

            Buying a dessert at Stanford Bakery happened once a year: Steve’s birthday. That was the only time of year it was important enough to afford.

            The sweetness of the dessert caused everyone to experience a sugar rush, especially the children. Mrs. Barnes thought it was the perfect opportunity to open the gifts under the tree. The children ripped open their gifts, each squealing in delight at their new toys, books, and fancy new clothes. Bucky received money. Thirty dollars in cash, more than Steve earned in 5 months.

            Steve pulled a small box out of his coat pocket – Bucky’s gift – and handed it to him as they sat on the couch.

            Bucky took it and smiled, “Ah, Stevie, you didn’t have to.” But he opened it anyways.

            “Damn…” He muttered, spinning the gold watch in his fingers

            Steve wrung his hands nervously, looking into his lap. Bucky was silent, gaping at the shiny piece of jewelry he held, and running his thumb over the face. The smaller teenager was feeling impatient, his heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird.

            “Do you like it?”

            Bucky at last removed his eyes from the beautiful thing and stared at Steve in shock. “Steve…” He breathed, not being able to find the words.

            “Don’t mention it. It wasn’t even expensive.” But they both knew that was a lie.

            “Steve, this is ridiculous. What the _hell?”_

            “James!” Mrs. Barnes exclaimed from across the room.

            Bucky dismissed his mother’s concern for his use of language around his younger siblings, and put the watch on his wrist, eyeing it smartly.

            “Mom, Dad, look at this!” Bucky called to them, and showed off his new piece.

            “Oh, James,” Mrs. Barnes smiled sweetly. “You look so sophisticated.”

            “Lookin’ dapper, Buck,” Mr. Barnes complimented.

            Bucky turned back to Steve breathlessly. “Gosh,” he said, “Thanks. Thanks so much, Steve. It’s so nice.”

            Steve smiled shyly and gave his signature ‘aw-shucks’ look. “You’re welcome, Buck. Merry Christmas.”

            Then it was Steve’s turn.

            The box was about the size of a small hat box, and weighed the amount of two bricks.

            “Jesus, what do you have in here,”: Steve mutter, weighing the box up and down.

            “Open it up, idiot, and you’ll find out.”

            Pulling out the tissue paper slowly, Steve’s heart stopped completely. The shiny lens looked up at him from his lap. It took Steve a whole minute to pick the camera up, and hold it in his hands, running his hands over the knobs and feeling the weight in his hands.

            Bucky was wearing a suppressed smile, and looked about he was about to explode, like a bottle of shaken pop. “Well?” He bursts. “What do you think?”

            Steve doesn’t even try to begin to explain the wave of emotions that’s preventing him from verbal communication. This camera must’ve cost more than Steve earned a _year._

            “I can’t…” Steve shook his head and put the camera back in the box. “I can’t accept this, Buck.”

            Bucky’s entire demeanor drooped. “What?” He choked.

            Steve sighed deeply, furrowing his brow. “I can’t… _Buck,_ this is…”

            Bucky nodded and egged on the words, “Ye-e-e-a-a-a-h, amazing and terrific and you love it so much, and you’re going,” He put the camera in Steve’s hands once more, “to keep it.”

            Steve stuttered, “B-but I… _can’t.”_

            “Yes, you _can._ It’s called the Certo Dollina One, and you love it, and you’re going to keep it.”

            Steve sighed again. “God, I can’t believe you bought this.”

            Bucky’s face split into a stupid grin, “Merry Christmas, Stevie Ol’ Pal.”

            The blond chuckled and shook his head. “Thank you, Buck. I mean it.”

            Then he looked around the room, finding no sign of his mother. “Mom?” he called concernedly.

            Mrs. Barnes piped up, “She said she went to the restroom.”

            The sourness Steve tasted at the Barne’s front door returned to his mouth. His stomach did a flutter and his gut told him to check on her. Something didn’t seem right.

            He asked directions for the restroom and was pointed down the dark hallway that held all the bedrooms. The bathroom door was closed, but he could see the light was on from the slit at the bottom of the door. Being as silent as possible, he leaned his ear towards the door and held his breath to listen.

            Crying.

            “Mama?” he called softly, tapping his knuckle on the door.

            There was no response.

            “Mama, can I come in?”

            Silence.

            “I’m coming in,” He said, turning the knob and preparing him for the worst.

            His frail mother, small in size and demeanor, was slumped in the corner of the bathroom, her knees to her chest and her chin on her crossed arms. Tears streaked her flushed cheeks, and her nose was beat red, along with her eyes.

            Steve immediately closed the door behind him and dropped to his knees, reaching out to her with both arms. “Mama.”

            She wiped her face with a tissue and groaned quietly. “I’m sorry.”

            Pain grew in his chest. “Shh, Mama, shh. C’mere.”

            They scooted towards one another and she leaned her head against his chest, sniffling softly. Steve stroked her hair and had to keep himself composed. “What’s the matter, Mama?” he whispered.

            “Oh,” she said, her voice wet with tears, “I’m just being silly.”

            “No, Mama. You can tell me.”

            His mother was silent for a while, her breathing steadying. “I just…” she started weakly, “I wish I could…”

            She sounded so helpless. _God,_ what did Steve do? He knew this dinner was going to end badly.

            “I wish,” she began again; “I could give you the things you need.”

             Steve slowed his stroking, and took a deep breath. “What do you mean?”

            She sniffed again, wiping her nose with the crumbled tissue in her hand. “I wish I was able to…to provide the things you need to…be happy.”

            He stopped stroking all together. “Mama,” he said seriously, “Don’t you dare say that.”

            “I just…I see you with so little. And I see you’re happy but…”

            “Mama.” Steve held his mother’s shoulders at arm’s length and looked deep into her eyes. “You’re right. I _am_ happy. With you. You give me everything I need.”

            She shook her head, her curly blonde hair swaying along with her. “No, I don’t. I can barely scrape up enough money to get us through the month. You know how it is at home.”

            “You can’t say that. You do everything for me.”

            “I can’t…buy you nice stuff, not even on Christmas.”

            It took all that was in Steve to not break at the sound of those words. He pulled his mother’s head to his chest once again. “You quiet now. Those art supplies are the most thoughtful gifts I’ve _ever_ gotten, do you hear me? Don’t ever sell yourself short, Mama. You deserve so much better than that.”

            “I don’t deserve you, Stevie.”

            Steve took a deep breath. “Is this because of the camera?”

            His mother didn’t reply, but that was answer enough.

            “Mama…Bucky and his family? They’re better off than us. That’s a fact. But that’s okay. I know it…makes you insecure. It scares me, too. But, we have each other. And that’s enough for me.”

            His mother choked out a sob.

            “Is it enough for you? You’re all I have.” Steve’s voice cracked.

            Mrs. Rogers looked at her son and cupped his face with her hand. Steve could feel a tear fall on his cheek, and she wiped it with her thumb. “God, yes, Stevie. It’s enough for me.”

            “I don’t care about all that fancy stuff. The camera is _really_ nice, and I love it. But I shouldn’t get use to special things like that. Treasures in Heaven, right, Mama?”

            His mother nodded and her blue eyes sparkled. “Treasures in Heaven.”

            They hugged again, and they soaked in the warm embrace. It was rare they had emotional talks like this, especially during the holidays. But Steve also knew they would come out stronger each year.

            There was a quiet knock on the door. “Mrs. Rogers, you in there?” It was Bucky.

            Steve’s mother smiled shyly and wiped her eyes one more time and took a deep breath before opening the door. Bucky smiled at the sight of her, but his warmth turned to concern when his eyes caught sight of Steve behind her. Mrs. Rogers nodded at Bucky and walked past him, in a much better state than twenty seconds before. Bucky watched her walk down the hallway, and then snapped his neck towards Steve.

            “What did I do?” he asked guiltily.

            Steve chuckled and shook his head. “You’re good, Buck.”

            “ – because I can take the camera back. I just thought it was nice, and it would – you know – help you with your art and whatever, but I didn’t want to make you feel like –”

            Steve grabbed hold of Bucky’s shoulders, “ _Buck,_ it’s fine. I can’t thank you enough for the camera. It’s beautiful.”

            The brunet scratched the back of his neck shyly, “Ah, it’s nothing.”

            After a moment of gazing and silence, Bucky blinked and cleared his throat. “So, are you and your mom going to be okay?”

            Steve thought about it for a moment, and then smiled softly. “Yeah…yeah I think we are.”

            “Merry Christmas, pal.”

            “Merry Christmas, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Steve is 16 and Bucky is somewhere between 17-18. The storyline follows the movies, but also includes the specific comics where Sarah Rogers comes from Poland, not Ireland. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comment + kudos!


End file.
